familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of high schools in Minnesota
This is a list of high schools in the state of Minnesota. Aitkin County *Aitkin High School, Aitkin *Hill City High School, Hill City *McGregor High School, McGregor Anoka County *Andover High School*, Andover *Anoka High School*, Anoka *Blaine High School*, Blaine *Bridges School, Andover *Centennial High School, Circle Pines *Columbia Heights High School, Columbia Heights *Coon Rapids High School*, Coon Rapids *Fridley High School, Fridley *Meadow Creek Christian School, Andover *PACT Charter School, Ramsey *Saint Francis High School, St. Francis *Saint Francis Christian School, St. Francis *Spring Lake Park High School, Spring Lake Park *Totino-Grace High School, Fridley *Woodcrest Baptist Academy, Fridley Becker County *Detroit Lakes High School, Detroit Lakes *Frazee High School, Frazee *Lake Park Audubon Secondary School, Lake Park Beltrami County *Bemidji High School, Bemidji *Blackduck High School, Blackduck *Red Lake High School, Red Lake Benton County *Foley High School, Foley *Sauk Rapids-Rice High School, Sauk Rapids Big Stone County *Clinton-Graceville-Beardsley High School, Graceville *Ortonville High School, Ortonville Blue Earth County *Immanuel Lutheran School, Mankato *Lake Crystal Wellcome Memorial Secondary School, Lake Crystal *Loyola Catholic School, Mankato *Mankato East High School, Mankato *Mankato West High School, Mankato *Maple River High School, Mapleton *RiverBend Academy Charter School, Mankato *St. Clair High School, St. Clair Brown County *Cathedral High School, New Ulm *Comfrey Public School, Comfrey *New Ulm High School, New Ulm *St. Mary's High School, Sleepy Eye *Sleepy Eye High School, Sleepy Eye *Springfield High School, Springfield Carlton County *Barnum High School, Barnum *Carlton High School, Carlton *Cloquet High School, Cloquet *Cromwell-Wright High School, Cromwell *Lincoln High School, Esko *Moose Lake High School, Moose Lake *Wrenshall High School, Wrenshall Carver County *Central High School, Norwood *Chanhassen High School, Chanhassen *Chaska High School, Chaska *Lutheran High School, Mayer *Southwest Christian High School, Chaska http://www.swchs.org *Waconia Senior School, Waconia *Watertown Senior School, Watertown *Holy Family Catholic High School, Victoria Cass County *Cass Lake-Bena Secondary School, Cass Lake *Northland Secondary School, Remer *Pillager Area Charter School, Pillager *Pillager Secondary School, Pillager *Pine River-Backus Secondary School, Pine River *Walker-Hackensack-Akeley Secondary School, Walker Chippewa County *MACCRAY High School, Clara City *Montevideo Senior School, Montevideo Chisago County *Chisago Lakes Baptist School, Chisago City *Chisago Lakes High School, Lindstrom *North Branch Area High School, North Branch *Rush City Secondary School, Rush City Clay County *Barnesville Secondary School, Barnesville *Dilworth-Glyndon-Felton Senior School, Glyndon *Hawley Secondary School, Hawley *Moorhead High School, Moorhead *Ulen-Hitterdal Secondary School, Ulen *Park Christian School (Minnesota), Moorhead Clearwater County *Bagley High School, Bagley *Clearbrook-Gonvick Secondary School, Clearbrook Cook County *Cook County Senior School, Grand Marais Cottonwood County *Mountain Lake Christian School, Mountain Lake *Mountain Lake Public School, Mountain Lake *Westbrook-Walnut Grove Senior School, Westbrook *Windom Senior School, Windom Crow Wing County *Brainerd High School, Brainerd *Crosby-Ironton Secondary School, Crosby *Lake Region Christian School, Baxter *Pequot Lakes High School, Pequot Lakes Dakota County *Apple Valley High School, Apple Valley *Burnsville High School, Burnsville *Christian Life School, Farmington *Eagan High School, Eagan *Eastview High School*, Apple Valley *Farmington High School, Farmington *First Baptist School, Rosemount *Hastings High School*, Hastings *Lakeville North High School, Lakeville *Lakeville South High School, Lakeville *Randolph Secondary School, Randolph *Rosemount High School*, Rosemount *School of Environmental Studies, Apple Valley *St. Croix Lutheran High School, West St. Paul *Saint Thomas Academy, Mendota Heights *Henry Sibley High School, Mendota Heights *Simley High School, Inver Grove Heights *South Saint Paul High School* *Convent of the Visitation, Mendota Heights *Trinity School at River Ridge. Eagan, MN Dodge County *Hayfield High School, Hayfield *Kasson-Mantorville High School, Kasson *Triton Senior High School, Dodge Center Douglas County *Brandon High School, Brandon *Evansville High School, Evansville *Jefferson High School, Alexandria *Lakes Area Charter School, Osakis *Osakis Secondary School, Osakis Faribault County *Blue Earth Area High School, Blue Earth *Elmore Academy, Elmore *United South Central Senior School, Wells Fillmore County *Fillmore Central High School, Harmony *Kingsland Senior School, Spring Valley *Lanesboro Secondary School, Lanesboro *Mabel-Canton Secondary School, Mabel *Rushford-Peterson Senior School, Rushford Freeborn County *Albert Lea High School, Albert Lea *Alden-Conger High School, Alden *Glenville-Emmons Senior School, Glenville Goodhue County *Cannon Falls Area Schools, Cannon Falls *Goodhue Secondary School, Goodhue *Kenyon-Wanamingo High School, Kenyon *Pine Island High School, Pine Island *Red Wing High School, Red Wing *Zumbrota-Mazeppa Senior School, Zumbrota Grant County *Ashby High School, Ashby *Herman Secondary School, Herman *West Central Area Secondary School, Barrett Hennepin County *Ascension Academy Charter School, Minneapolis *Academy of Holy Angels, Richfield *Armstrong Senior High School, Plymouth, MN *Arts High School, Golden Valley *Benilde-St. Margaret's School, St. Louis Park *Bethany Academy, Bloomington *The Blake School, Minneapolis *Bloomington Jefferson High School, Bloomington *Bloomington Kennedy High School, Bloomington *Breck School, Golden Valley *Broadway Education Place School, Minneapolis *Brooklyn Center High School, Brooklyn Center *Calvin Christian High School, Crystal *Center for Training & Careers, Minneapolis *Champlin Park High School*, Champlin *Communication Arts Senior High School, Minneapolis *Concordia Academy, Bloomington *De La Salle High School, Minneapolis *Eagle Ridge Academy, Eden Prairie *Eden Prairie High School*, Eden Prairie *Edina High School, Edina *Edison High School, Minneapolis *El Colegio Charter School, Minneapolis *Excel High School Edina *Four Directions Charter School, Minneapolis *Fourth Baptist Christian School, Plymouth *Grace Academy, Minneapolis *Groves Academy, St. Louis Park, MN *Heart of the Earth Secondary School, Minneapolis *Patrick Henry High School, Minneapolis *Hopkins High School, Minnetonka *Heritage Christian Academy, Maple Grove *Insight School of Minnesota (http://www.insightmn.net), Brooklyn Center *Icall School, Minneapolis *The International School of Minnesota, Eden Prairie *Lincoln International High School, Minneapolis *Main Street School of Performing Arts, Hopkins *Maple Grove Senior High School, Maple Grove *Maranatha Christian Academy, Brooklyn Park *Menlo Park School, Minneapolis *Minnehaha Academy, Minneapolis *Minnesota Transitions Charter School, Minneapolis *Minnetonka Christian Academy, Minnetonka *Minnetonka High School*, Minnetonka *Mound-Westonka Secondary School, Minnetrista *North Community High School, Minneapolis *Orono High School, Long Lake *Osseo Senior High School, Osseo *Park Center Senior High School*, Brooklyn Park *Pease Academy, Minneapolis *Providence Academy, Plymouth *Richfield High School, Richfield *Robbinsdale Armstrong High School, Plymouth *Robbinsdale Cooper High School, New Hope *Rogers High School, Rogers *Roosevelt High School, Minneapolis *Sage Academy Charter School, Maple Grove *St. Anthony Village High School*, St. Anthony *Saint Louis Park High School, St. Louis Park *South High School, Minneapolis *Southwest High School, Minneapolis *Volunteers of America High School, Minneapolis *Washburn High School, Minneapolis *Wayzata High School, Plymouth *Watershed High School, Minneapolis *West Lutheran High School, Plymouth Houston County *Caledonia High School, Caledonia *Houston Secondary School, Houston *La Crescent Senior High School, La Crescent *Spring Grove Secondary School, Spring Grove Hubbard County *Laporte Secondary School, Laporte *Nevis Secondary School, Nevis *Park Rapids Senior School, Park Rapids Isanti County *Braham Area High School, Braham *Cambridge-Isanti High School, Cambridge *Cambridge Christian School, Cambridge Itasca County *Bigfork High School, Bigfork *Deer River Secondary School, Deer River *Grand Rapids High School*, Grand Rapids *Greenway High School, Coleraine *Nashwauk Secondary School, Nashwauk *Thistledew School, Togo Jackson County *Jackson County Central Senior School, Jackson *Southwest Star Concept Secondary School, Okabena Kanabec County *Mora Secondary School, Mora *Ogilvie High School, Ogilvie Kandiyohi County *New London-Spicer Senior School, New London *Willmar High School, Willmar Kittson County *Kittson Central Secondary School, Hallock *Lancaster High School, Lancaster *Tri-County Secondary School, Karlstad Koochiching County *Falls High School, International Falls *Indus Secondary School, Birchdale *Littlefork-Big Falls Secondary School, Littlefork *Northome Secondary School, Northome Lac Qui Parle County *Dawson-Boyd Secondary School, Dawson *Lac Qui Parle Valley Secondary School, Madison Lake County *Kelley Secondary School, Silver Bay *Two Harbors Secondary School, Two Harbors Lake of the Woods County *Lake of the Woods School, Baudette Le Sueur County *Cleveland High School, Cleveland *Le Center Secondary School, Le Center *Le Sueur-Henderson Secondary School, Le Sueur *Montgomery - Lonsdale High School, Montgomery *Waterville-Elysian-Morristown High School, Waterville Lincoln County *Lake Benton Secondary School, Lake Benton *Lincoln Secondary School, Ivanhoe *R.T.R. Senior School, Tyler Lyon County *Lakeview Secondary School, Cottonwood *Marshall Senior High School*, Marshall *Minneota Secondary School, Minneota *Tracy High School, Tracy *Yankton Country Charter School, Balaton Mahnomen County *Mahnomen Secondary School, Mahnomen *Waubun Secondary School, Waubun Marshall County *Marshall County Central High School, Newfolden *Grygla Secondary School, Grygla *Stephen-Argyle Central High School, Stephen *Warren-Alvarado-Oslo Secondary School, Warren Martin County *Fairmont Area High School, Fairmont *Granada-Huntley-East Chain Schools, Granada *Martin Luther High School, Northrop *Martin County West Schools, Sherburn-Welcome-Trimont *Truman High School, Truman McLeod County *Glencoe-Silver Lake Senior School, Glencoe *Holy Trinity High School, Winsted *Hutchinson High School, Hutchinson *Lester Prairie Secondary School, Lester Prairie *Maplewood Academy, Hutchinson *McLeod West High School, Brownton Meeker County *A.C.G.C. Secondary School, Grove City *Eden Valley Secondary School, Eden Valley *Litchfield Senior School, Litchfield Mille Lacs County *Faith Christian School, Foreston *Isle Secondary School, Isle *Milaca Secondary School, Milaca *Onamia Secondary School, Onamia *Princeton High School, Princeton Morrison County *Healy Secondary School, Pierz *Little Falls Community High School, Little Falls *Royalton Secondary School, Royalton *Swanville Secondary School, Swanville *Upsala Secondary School, Upsala Mower County *Austin High School, Austin *Grand Meadow Secondary School, Grand Meadow *Leroy-Ostrander High School, Leroy *Lyle Secondary School, Lyle *Pacelli High School, Austin *Southland High School, Adams Murray County *Fulda High School, Fulda *Murray County Central High School, Slayton Nicollet County *Minnesota Valley Lutheran High School, New Ulm *Nicollet Secondary School, Nicollet *St. Peter High School, St. Peter Nobles County *Adrian Secondary School, Adrian *Ellsworth Secondary School, Ellsworth *Round Lake-Brewster High School, Round Lake *Worthington Senior High School, Worthington Norman County *Ada-Borup Secondary School, Ada *Norman County East High School, Twin Valley *Norman County West Secondary School, Halstad Olmsted County *Byron High School, Byron *Century High School, Rochester *Chosen Valley High School, Chatfield *Dover-Eyota Secondary School, Eyota *Faith Christian School, Rochester *Lourdes High School*, Rochester *John Marshall High School, Rochester *Mayo High School*, Rochester *Schaeffer Academy, Rochester *Stewartville Senior School, Stewartville *Studio Academy Charter, Rochester Online Schools *Minnesota Online High School, Statewide Otter Tail County *Battle Lake High School, Battle Lake *Fergus Falls Senior High School, Fergus Falls *Henning Secondary School, Henning *Hillcrest Lutheran Academy, Fergus Falls *New York Mills Secondary School, New York Mills *Parkers Prairie Secondary School, Parkers Prairie *Pelican Rapids Secondary School, Pelican Rapids *Perham High School, Perham ### *Underwood Secondary School, Underwood Pennington County *Goodridge Secondary School, Goodridge *Lincoln Senior School, Thief River Falls Pine County *East Central High School, Sandstone *Hinckley-Finlayson High School, Hinckley *Pine City High School, Pine City *Sandstone St. Croix School, Sandstone *Willow River High School, Willow River Pipestone County *Edgerton Secondary School, Edgerton *Pipestone Area High School, Pipestone *Southwest Minnesota Christian High School, Edgerton Polk County *Climax Secondary School, Climax *Crookston High School, Crookston, Minnesota *East Grand Forks Senior School, East Grand Forks *Fertile-Beltrami Secondary School, Fertile *Fosston Secondary School, Fosston *Sacred Heart High School, East Grand Forks *Win-E-Mac Secondary School, Erskine Pope County *Minnewaska Secondary School, Glenwood *Minnewaska Area High School(MAHS) Ramsey County *Academy for Sciences and Agriculture High School, Vadnais Heights *Arlington Senior High School, St. Paul *Avalon School, St. Paul *Calvin Christian High School, Fridley *Central Senior High School, St. Paul *City Academy High School, St. Paul *Community of Peace Academy, St. Paul *Como Park Senior High School, St. Paul *Concordia Academy, Roseville *Cretin-Derham Hall High School, St. Paul *Gordon Parks High School, St. Paul *Great River Charter Montessori School, St. Paul *Harding Senior High School, St. Paul *High School for Recording Arts, St. Paul *Highland Park High School (Minnesota), St. Paul *Hill-Murray School, Maplewood *Hmong Academy, St. Paul *Humboldt Senior High School, St. Paul *Irondale Senior High School*, New Brighton *Jennings Experiential High School, St. Paul *Johnson Senior High School, St. Paul *Liberty Classical Academy, Maplewood *Minnesota Business Academy Charter, St. Paul *Mounds Park Academy, St. Paul *Mounds View Senior High School, Arden Hills *North High School, North St. Paul *Roseville Area High School, Roseville *Saint Agnes High School, St. Paul *Saint Bernard's High School, St. Paul *Skills for Tomorrow Charter School, St. Paul *White Bear Lake Area High School, White Bear Lake *St. Paul Academy and Summit School, St. Paul Red Lake County *Lafayette High School, Red Lake Falls *Oklee Secondary School, Oklee Redwood County *Cedar Mountain Secondary School, Morgan *Redwood Valley High School, Redwood Falls *Vesta Secondary School, Wabasso *Wabasso Secondary School, Wabasso *Redwood Valley Middle School, Redwood Falls Renville County *BOLD Senior School, Olivia *Renville County West Senior School, Renville Rice County *Bethlehem Academy, Faribault *Faribault High School, Faribault *Minnesota State Academy for the Blind, Faribault *Minnesota State Academy for the Deaf, Faribault *Northfield High School, Northfield *Northfield School of Arts and Technology, Northfield Rock County *Hills-Beaver Creek Secondary School, Hills *Luverne Senior High School, Luverne Roseau County *Badger Community School, Badger *Greenbush-Middle River High School, Greenbush *Roseau Secondary School, Roseau *Warroad Senior School, Warroad St. Louis County *Albrook Secondary School, Saginaw *Babbitt Secondary School, Babbitt *Central High School, Duluth *Cherry Secondary School, Iron *Chisholm High School, Chisholm *Cook Secondary School, Cook *Cotton Secondary School, Cotton *Denfeld High School, Duluth *East High School, Duluth *East Range Academy of Technology and Science, Eveleth *Eveleth-Gilbert Senior School, Eveleth *Floodwood Secondary School, Floodwood *Harbor City International School, Duluth *Hermantown Senior School, Hermantown *Hibbing Senior School, Hibbing *Hibbing High School, Hibbing *Lake Superior High School, Duluth *Lakeview Christian Academy, Duluth *The Marshall School, Duluth *Memorial Secondary School, Ely *Mesabi East High School, Aurora *Mountain Iron-Buhl Secondary School, Mountain Iron *Orr Secondary School, Orr *Proctor High School, Proctor *Tower-Soudan Secondary School, Tower *Virginia High School, Virginia Scott County *Belle Plaine High School, Belle Plaine *Jordan High School, Jordan *New Prague Senior School, New Prague *Prior Lake Senior School, Prior Lake *Shakopee Senior School, Shakopee Sherburne County *Becker High School, Becker *Big Lake High School, Big Lake *Elk River High School, Elk River *Ivan Sand Community School, Elk River *Rivers Christian Academy, Elk River *Spectrum High School, Elk River *Zimmerman High School, Zimmerman Sibley County *G.F.W. Senior School, Winthrop *Minnesota New Country School, Henderson *Sibley East Senior School, Arlington Stearns County *Albany Senior School, Albany *Apollo High School, St. Cloud *Belgrade-Brooten-Elrosa High School, Belgrade *Cathedral High School/John XXIII, St. Cloud *Holdingford Secondary School, Holdingford *Kimball High School, Kimball *Melrose High School, Melrose *Paynesville Senior School, Paynesville *Rocori High School*, Cold Spring *St. John's Preparatory School, Collegeville *Sartell High School, Sartell *Sauk Centre Secondary School, Sauk Centre *Technical Senior School, St. Cloud Steele County *Blooming Prairie High School, Blooming Prairie *Medford Secondary School, Medford *Owatonna Senior High School, Owatonna Stevens County *Chokio-Alberta High School, Alberta *Hancock Secondary School, Hancock *Morris Area Secondary School, Morris Swift County *Benson High School, Benson *Kerkhoven-Murdock-Sunburg Secondary School, Kerkhoven Todd County *Bertha-Hewitt High School, Bertha *Browerville High School, Browerville *Eagle Valley Secondary School, Eagle Bend *Long Prairie-Grey Senior School, Long Prairie *Staples-Motley Senior School, Staples Wabasha County *Lincoln Secondary School, Lake City *Plainview/Elgin/Millville, Plainview,Elgin *River Valley Academy, Kellogg *Wabasha-Kellogg Secondary School, Wabasha Wadena County *Menahga Secondary School, Menahga * Sebeka Secondary School, Sebeka *Verndale Secondary School, Verndale *Wadena-Deer Creek Senior High School, Wadena Waseca County *Janesville-Waldorf-Pemberton Senior School, Janesville *NRHEG High School, New Richland *Waseca Senior High School*, Waseca Washington County *Century Junior High School, Forest Lake *East Ridge High School, Woodbury *Forest Lake Area Senior High School, Forest Lake *Hope Christian Academy, St. Paul Park *Mahtomedi Senior High School, Mahtomedi *New Life Academy, Woodbury *Park High School, Cottage Grove *Southwest Junior High School, Forest Lake *St. Croix Preparatory Academy, Stillwater *Stillwater Senior High School, Stillwater *Tartan Senior High School, Oakdale *Woodbury Senior High School, Woodbury Watonwan County *Butterfield-Odin Schools, Butterfield *Madelia Secondary School, Madelia *St. James High School, St. James Wilkin County *Breckenridge Senior School, Breckenridge *Campbell-Tintah Secondary School, Campbell *Rothsay Secondary School, Rothsay Winona County *Cotter High School*, Winona *Hope Lutheran High School, Winona *Lewiston-Altura Secondary School, Lewiston *Riverway Secondary School, Minnesota City *St. Charles Secondary School, St. Charles *Winona Senior High School, Winona Wright County *Annandale High School, Annandale *Buffalo High School, Buffalo *Dassel-Cokato Senior School, Cokato *Delano High School, Delano *Howard Lake-Waverly-Winsted Secondary School, Howard Lake *Maple Lake Secondary School, Maple Lake *Monticello High School, Monticello *Rockford Secondary School, Rockford *St. Michael-Albertville High School, Albertville Yellow Medicine County *Canby High School, Canby *ECHO Charter School, Echo *Yellow Medicine East High School, Granite Falls ---- *denotes schools with competitive marching bands See also *List of school districts in Minnesota Category:High schools in Minnesota Minnesota High schools